1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precast monolithic concrete building module and a form for casting the same. More particularly, the invention relates to such a module having a wall with a plurality of ribs and stud members secured to the ribs by fastener portions cast into the ribs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typically, forms for a concrete building wall are erected at a job site and concrete is poured into them. After the concrete cures and the forms have been stripped, wooden nailing strips are secured to the wall for use in attaching wall covering materials. However, not only is it time consuming to construct the forms and wait for the concrete to cure during construction of the building, it is difficult to drive fasteners into the concrete wall for mounting the nailing strips.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,209 of Schillinger, a nailing strip is cast flush with one surface of a concrete post. However, forms still must be constructed for casting a wall to which these posts are subsequently secured.
A common drawback of concrete buildings is the extensive preplanning of wiring and plumbing that is required. That is, such buildings usually require the placement of conduit in their walls through which wiring may be pulled. As a result, it is expensive to modify the wiring of such buildings because holes usually must be bored through concrete to accomodate the changed wiring. Another problem common in concrete buildings is the difficulty of insulating these structures.
Precast concrete building elements that can be stacked to form a building have been suggested for certain applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,656 of Duwes et al. shows small specialy formed crypt elements that are stacked to form a mausoleum. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,373 of Willingham shows a variety of building elements that can be combined into a building shell. One of the Willingham elements mentioned in column 20 has fluted walls and ribs. However, these elements are difficult to electrically wire because they require the placement of conduits at planned locations for wiring or, alternately, the costly surface mounting of wiring (see col. 4, line 32 et. seq. of Willingham). In addition, these elements are difficult to finish because wall and ceiling covering materials must be secured to concrete.